compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dani Duel
Character History Civil war Dani was born on Zeltros during times of civil war and this has shaped this Zeltroness that left the homeworld at the age of 18 to seek comfort in hiding from intergalactic disturbances as far from her planet she possibly could, Dani saw many people she loved getting in the throats of each others because of the civil war. The comfort and the luxury that Dani wanted was heavily influenced by politics on her own planet when she finally left it together with a Rodian businessman named Chihdo Duel. To cover her parents from any disturbances Dani might meet out there in the galaxy she took this Rodian gunslinger and businessman’s last name to protect her own family from harm. Early Life The first faction she was introduced too was the Mytaranor Slaving Council where she was temporarily located before Chihdo Duel lost his life in a Sabacc tournament on the planet Klatooine. She then bumped into the Mercenary and Freelancer Rupert Bardo Corellian that took her to Coruscant where they both joined the Galactic Empire and their Academy. Rupert Bardo and Dani Duel were serving with the ground forces of the GE but in different Battalions. After having their first child Carol-Anne Duel, a baby daughter, the couple left the Galactic Empire and this occurred shortly after that the infamous Sith Isoldor Storm was captured by bounty hunter Lance Hawke. The loss of Dani's good friend Isoldor was greater then for many others. Rupert and Dani had a genuine band of friendship with the late Sith. Other friends to mention are Alina Diggins one of the Diggins family, and on the more honest side Wes Reed trader and friend of the Duel family. Many more of this galaxy’s more well known sentient beings could be mentioned if they only had a wiki page but until they get one they stay anonymous. Love & Lust Lady Duel has followed a few spacers and their adventurers in a type of love-lust lifestyle but is now days only known to connect with the swordsman Talak Drakar from the Hapes Cluster, that seems to have saddled the task to protect Dani and her young daughter Carol-Anne Duel (the daughter of Dani and now recently deceased Corellian gladiator Rupert Bardo. Carol-Anne Duel has strong protectors such as the family godfather Derek Shado. End of Days During her space adventures Lady Duel has collected a few truly unique contacts - traders, smugglers, pirates, soldiers of fortune, Officers, and their likes. The long nanny times brought Dani too far from her own child, Carol-Anne Duel, she had to find new ways to knit the bounds closer to her daughter and sworn heir to Lady Duel’s collected knowledge and legacy so it would not get lost on the way if something would happen. A loyal crew of six other (PCs) characters (growing number) has left the public scene of the known territories of this galaxy, and her long stay in this galaxy has offered her an unique insight into some of this galaxies most influential powerhouses and ruling elite, something she does not missuse as she always wants to stay modest in her appearance. As her close friend Talak Drakar now is cleaning house with the remnants of collections no longer in need for the Duel’s Quest, they both will perish from the public scene entirely. Jedi’s, Padawan’s, Sith’s, Apprentices, Government Owners, Crime Lords, Faction leaders, Lords and Earls, Admirals and Generals, knows that when Duel is up to something, it is something real and not hogwash, "Patience is a virtue" is her own saying. That patience is something that is about to pay out tremendously thanks to her own work as well as her six loyal subordinates that all are heading for destination Pi where they will visit the customized round table. This will bring some interesting things together, and as Corellian Corvettes and armed escorts has been sighted by locals, Lady Duel's last known Transponder Code has very little to offer Intelligence researchers as the lack of Holonet Communication Centres and the monopolies for galactic broadcasts has given Lady Duel exactly what she and her loyal subordinates has needed. All swords are soon in place and the circle is complete, the building of Camelot a fictional castle and court associated with legends is no longer a dream, ideals like justice, bravery and truth may once again in a not to distant future influence the loyal followers of Lady Duel. Her deceitful skills has helped her a lot to keep the dumb front of slight foolishness and sometimes-even madness up, it has paid out well. Lady Duel is well established amongst those with more insight then to their private rooms and their propaganda ministers’ sayings, the Duel’s is not to be underestimated. Integrity far besides those very few who was foolish enough to think they were in any state to challenge Lady Duel and Duel’s Quest as all up to this date has lost it one way or another. Talak Drakar jokes about it as bad karma, those who lost it may not find it equally amusing. Lady Duel is treated by those who knows her more privately, more as a royalty then a simple army corporal, and not without reason either, her diplomatic skills is more then adequate. Her aid is never far behind, she never carries more then she can bring herself assigned as in ownership, as every time she step outside her secret hive, she walks a thin web filled of envious eyes or oversized egos monitoring her every step, something she has always been well aware of, hence precautions has always been taken before running head first into anything new. You can not cut the head of the sandworm and think it is dead, it will only hurt more when you find out that its other end got a circle of razor sharp teeth killing whatever tried to kill it in the first place, Dani settled down and lived the rest of her life without doing anything of note. Category:Individuals Category:Zeltron